


Arthur的蜜糖松饼不见了

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha Arthur (Inception), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eames (Inception), Power Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Eames并不是那种不负责任的伴侣，通常情况来讲，他也并不会对自己另一半的需求不闻不问。只是当他在去工作前接过Yusuf改良过的信息素屏蔽剂，并答应帮对方记录药效时间时，他可没有想到他的Alpha会提前进入发情期。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 14





	Arthur的蜜糖松饼不见了

**Author's Note:**

> 非常态！ABO  
> Alpha Arthur和Omega Eames，Omega是更具控制权一方，而Alpha具有不太舒服的发情期～

Eames并不是那种不负责任的伴侣，通常情况来讲，他也并不会对自己另一半的需求不闻不问。只是当他在去工作前接过Yusuf改良过的信息素屏蔽剂，并答应帮对方记录药效时间时，他可没有想到他的Alpha会提前进入发情期。

这种情况可并不太常见，Eames焦虑地咬着手指尖，毕竟，那可是Arthur，他们最好的前哨。Eames还以为Arthur提前穿上那身讨喜的西装是为了跟他来一个浪漫约会，虽然Arthur向来只在这种特殊时期穿他的“情色西服”，但是，人总是要有梦想的，对吧？

Eames看了一眼手表，然后把目光投向坐在他对面的Alpha。Arthur握着Eames刚刚扔给他的冰牛奶，正虎视眈眈地盯着他。

Eames眨眨眼，他伸手摸了摸自己的脖子后面，指甲刮过腺体上愈合的咬痕。Arthur几乎是立刻抬起了下巴，于是Eames充满希望地问，“你闻到了吗？”

Arthur似乎是很专注地闻了一会儿，然后他摇摇头，皱着眉，“没有。”

Eames叹了口气，他抹了把脸，又看了一眼手表。

“再给它十分钟，”Eames宣布道，“如果还是不行，我就去把上次剩下的小药片吞了，没准会有用。”

“那应该不会有用，”Arthur不赞同地皱了皱鼻子，“如果我闻不到你，这可能会变得更糟。”

“你真应该看看你的脸红成什么样了，宝贝，”Eames说，他叹了口气，站起来，开始脱衣服，“你的发情期怎么会提前呢？”

“Yusuf应该不会想知道他改良的屏蔽剂会这么有效。”Arthur盯着他一粒一粒地解开扣子，Eames拉下他的衬衣来，扔到一边，然后拆开腰带，让他的裤子掉到地上。

“是为了你的安全着想。”Arthur嘶嘶地说。Eames耸耸肩，脱掉他的拳击短裤，然后从衣服里面走出来，“得了吧，”Eames掐着腰，打开肩膀，向Arthur展示他的胸部，他忍不住咧嘴笑，“你现在肯定都恨死他了。”

Arthur抿着嘴巴，眼睛沉沉的，在Eames走到他面前时呜咽了一声。Eames从他的手里抽走那瓶冰牛奶，挤进Arthur的两腿间。他摸了摸Arthur的脖子，将他拉着靠近，好让Arthur把脸贴到自己柔软的腹部上。Eames用拇指按摩Arthur耳朵后面的皮肤，“你好烫。”Eames低声说。

Arthur深吸了一口气，像猫一样拱着Eames的肚子蹭了蹭，Eames抚摸着他的头发，Arthur闭上眼，用鼻子来回摩擦Eames的肚皮。Eames轻声哼哼着安抚他的Alpha，他摩挲着Arthur的发尾，拇指在Alpha红肿的腺体周围打转。

“能闻到我了吗？”Eames问，Arthur蹭着他，摇摇头，Eames叹了口气，他擦了擦Arthur的耳朵尖，将两腿分开了一些，“摸摸我吧，嗯？”

Arthur喘了一下，他伸出手，滚烫的掌心贴在Eames的大腿外侧，Eames垂着眼睛看他，手指绕着Arthur的发梢。Arthur抚摸着Eames的大腿，呼出的热气打在Eames的小腹上，然后他的指尖滑上来，握住Eames的腰胯，他露出一点舌头，舔了舔，然后咬住Eames柔软的肚腩，又凑上去咬得更深了一些。他的手指搭在Eames的屁股上，下流地揉握起来，在Arthur抓着他的臀肉向两边拉开时，Eames从后腰上打了个颤栗。

Arthur的指尖戳弄着他的小洞，指腹摩挲着肛口周围的褶皱，Eames柔软地咕哝了一声，觉得胃里热热的。Arthur尖尖的舌头勾过他的肚脐上缘，顺着边缘向下舔舐，留下一路湿漉漉的咬痕。Eames摩擦着他的发根，已经完全勃起了，他的老二流着水，翘到了Arthur的嘴边。Arthur张嘴含住了，牙齿尖轻轻擦过头部的包皮，他掀起眼睛来看Eames，认真地吸吮起来。他的手指压在Eames的腿根上，更用力了一些，可能会留下指痕，Arthur把Eames含得更深了一些，用舌根挤压他的龟头，他拖着舌头舔Eames，尝到了Omega的味道。

Eames被弄疼了，很轻的叫唤了一声，Arthur吸得他太用力了，Eames下腹一阵发紧，他吸了吸鼻子，扯住Arthur的头发，半强迫地将他从自己的老二上拉开，“不，不，停…”

“…我不能先射，”Eames喘着气阻止道，他摸了摸Arthur的耳朵，用力地吞咽了一下，帮他擦汗湿的鬓角。Arthur抿着嘴看他，带着一点恼怒的神色，Eames拍拍他的脸，笑着摇摇头，“你不会想我晕过去的，那会让场面变得很难看，好吗？做个乖孩子，Arthur。”

“我尝到你了。”Arthur固执地说，Eames摸了摸他的脸，让Alpha的下巴靠在他的肚子上，并小心地避开他湿哒哒的老二。

“我们来解决这个。”Eames承诺道，他的手指蹭了蹭Arthur腺体，然后抚过他的衬衣领子，“来吧，跟我到床上来。”

Arthur把他压在身下，Eames立刻搂着Alpha的肩膀跟他接吻。他被咬疼了，尝到血腥味，Eames哼了一声，Arthur吻得他更用力了一些，吮着他破皮的嘴唇。Eames伸手拉扯Arthur的领带，从他高贵的深色西服马甲里抽出来，Arthur脱掉他的西装外套，牙齿在Eames柔软的嘴唇上咬来咬去。他拉开Eames的大腿，捏他的腰和腿根，Eames挣扎着将他推开一点，喘了口气，他盯着Arthur鼓起的裤裆，对着西服裤上的湿点咽口水。

“你觉得你能射吗？”Eames问，“我闻不到你——”

“我不知道。”Arthur说，他贴着Eames的脖子深深地吸了一口，“我想操你。”他咬着牙说。

“听起来很振奋人心。”Eames嘀咕了一句，他主动将大腿张得更开了一些，“那就请吧，别客气。”

Arthur的齿尖叼着他脖子上的皮肤摩擦，呼出来潮湿的热气，Eames摩挲着Arthur的后颈，歪了歪头，顺从地让Alpha去闻他的腺体。在完成标记后，他们就很少在闻不到对方信息素的时候做爱了。标记后的Alpha对Omega信息素的信赖性显著增强了，特别是在发情期，没有标记对象的许可，他们甚至可能都没办法达到性高潮。

Arthur用鼻尖摩擦他的耳后，Eames知道他的Alpha又开始撒娇，虽然这只是一种无意识的求爱行为，但确实对Eames很奏效。他从来不是一个吝啬的爱人，Eames很乐意在Arthur处于发情期的时候让自己闻起来像一碟香喷喷的淋满蜜浆的烤松饼，只是现在他感受不到Alpha的信息素，也就很难用自己的去回应他。Eames摸了摸Arthur的腰，去拉他的腰带，帮他把裤子解开。Alpha没穿内裤，Eames愉悦地咕噜了一声，他抚摸着Arthur又红又肿的鸡巴，亲切地夹起腿根去磨蹭，Arthur舔着他的锁骨中间，咬了咬Eames胸口的黑色纹身。

Eames挺了下胸，握着Arthur的老二，和自己的压在一起套弄，肚皮上沾着亮晶晶的腺液，Arthur含住他的乳头，手滑下去，用手掌根部压了压Eames的大腿内侧。他从Eames的手边走开，在Eames咕哝的时候咬住他的胸肉，Arthur的手指在Eames后穴的边缘处按了按，挤进去半个指节。“你湿了，”Arthur抽着鼻子，从Eames的胸口上抬起头，脸红红的，很高兴地说。

“是啊……”Eames哑着嗓子，他挑了下眉，懒洋洋地眯着眼眼笑，“你可是我们最棒的前哨。”

Arthur凑过去吻他，Eames舔着他的舌头，手抓在膝盖后面，拉开自己的大腿。Arthur塞进去了两根手指，蜜浆一样的体液顺着他的手背流下来，他把无名指加进去的时候，Eames呛了一下，他松开Eames的嘴巴，用鼻子磨蹭他的鼻梁。Eames有些用力地抓着Arthur的头发，卷卷的，已经完全散下来，他深吸了一下，牙齿打颤，急切地把自己送到Arthur的嘴边，”你尝起来好甜……”

Arthur闻到了，他摩擦着Eames的前列腺，张开嘴让进他的舌头来。Arthur把手指撤出来，Eames含着他的舌头，贴着他的鼻尖蹭，Arthur扶着自己的老二慢慢插进去，Eames闭着眼，轻微打颤，在Arthur松开他的嘴巴时又湿又哑地呻吟。

“我闻到你了，”Arthur吻了吻Eames的眼睛，“终于。”

Eames舔了舔嘴唇，掀起眼皮来看他，“你闻起来像熟透的大葡萄。”

Arthur拉过他的大腿开始操他，Eames伸手搂住他的肩膀，鼓励地挤了挤屁股。Arthur满足地哼哼了一声，他咬着Eames的嘴唇，又向下贪婪地闻他的脖子。

Alpha用力地干他的屁股，Eames很快就变得又湿又热，他侧过头咬Arthur粉红色的耳朵，伸手去摸自己的老二。Arthur没有阻止他，他拍了拍Eames的屁股，插到很深的地方，停下来，他凑过去抵了下Eames的鼻尖，“你想先来吗？”

Eames眨了眨眼，很轻地噢了一声，Arthur把他的手拉开，舔掉Eames手指上的体液，咬了咬他的拇指，“我可以先干你的前列腺，等你高潮以后插你的生殖腔。”Arthur露出他的酒窝，得意地告诉Eames。Eames反应了一会儿，他皱了下眉，好像才意识到Arthur说了什么。

“我想你先射一次，”Eames含糊不清地说，他在枕头上蹭了蹭，“我担心你……”

“我没事，”Arthur亲了亲他，Eames撅着嘴看他，手指勾住Arthur的领带，“不过我也很乐意直接操你的生殖腔。”Arthur摸了摸Eames的肚子，感到他后面变紧了，他咬着嘴唇，拍拍Eames的大腿，“来吧，翻个身，宝贝…”

Eames趴在枕头上，被Arthur拉着翘起屁股来，他从肩膀上看了一眼Arthur，眨着睫毛。Arthur用指腹擦了擦Eames的尾根，手掌盖在后腰上抚摸过去，Eames现在闻起来全是他的味道了，Arthur高兴地凑过去，亲了一下Eames后颈的腺体。Eames打了个哆嗦，Alpha的牙齿贴着标记的痕迹轻咬，手掌擦过他的耻骨，Arthur握住Eames的老二，开始不紧不慢地操他。

他入得很深，Arthur用鼻子磨蹭Eames的发根，闻他信息素里面的变化。他操到Eames的生殖腔时，那股甜滋滋的香味变得浓郁起来，Eames咕哝了一声，他夹了下屁股，又被Arthur打开。Arthur抵着生殖腔口的软肉，黏糊糊地咬着Eames的腺体。

后面的事情就比较模糊了，Eames不太愿意回想自己是怎么被Arthur干得又哭又叫的，他也不想听Arthur贴着耳朵给他讲。Alpha在发情期总是格外精力充沛，之后又变得懒洋洋的，能抱着自己的Omega睡上一整天。Eames终于在不是被操着的情况下自然醒过来，他眨眨眼，低头看见Arthur毛茸茸的脑袋，正窝在他的胸口睡觉，胳膊搂着他的腰。

纵欲过度让Eames有点头疼，他慢慢地抬起手臂，帮Arthur拽了下被子。他搂着Arthur发呆，屁股也有点疼，Eames看到放在床边的手表，模糊地记起好像还有什么事。

Arthur的呼吸变了，他在Eames的胸口蹭了蹭，没有睁眼。

“Darling？”Eames试着叫了他一声，他的嗓子又哑又干，Arthur哼了一声，Eames清清嗓子，“Yusuf有打电话来吗？”

“我没接。”Arthur说，他搂着Eames的手臂收紧了一些，看起来打算继续睡。

“哦。”Eames摸了摸Arthur的头发，“有看到我的手机吗？”

Arthur沉默了一会儿，Eames以为他又睡着了。

“……摔坏了。”Arthur小声说，Eames没听清，他啊了一声，Arthur抱紧他，“明天去给你买新的。”

Eames咂咂嘴，“好的。”他捏了捏Arthur后颈，“别生气了？”

“我没有。”Arthur哼哼着说，Eames摸他粉红色的耳朵尖，觉得有点好玩。

“所以你的发情期为什么提前了？”

“上帝啊，Eames——”

“就最后一个问题，”Eames说，“不然我就要在你睡觉的时候给你编辫子了——”

“我知道你以前干过。”Arthur闷声说，Eames咬了咬舌头，他不说话了。

Arthur好像又睡着了，Eames开始抱着他打瞌睡。

“我想你了。”Arthur突然说。

Eames猛地睁开眼，“真的？怎么想的？你得说清楚一点——”

“闭嘴。”Arthur闭着眼，一个字也不说了。

如果不是他的老二和屁股真的疼的要死，Eames其实没打算放过Arthur的。现在，在自己的老二被对方抓着的情况下，他只能继续被Arthur抱着睡觉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
